


Hottest Day of the Summer

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, Trench is hot and Darling can't handle, heavily implied sexual content, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Dr. Darling probably is too easily affected by Trench... Why not have some fun while at it?





	Hottest Day of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This goes out to a friend because we both agree Trench is way hot.  
Hope you like it, Prec.

It was a hot, humid, day. The heat rose from the pavement, practically, causing everyone to be relatively miserable. Summer was a good season, surely but the heat was occasionally was a drawback. The oldest house had no AC and was built to keep the heat inside. While in winters this was ideal, for the most part, it seems in summer it made everyone suffer. It was suggested, over the radio, it just might be the hottest one this year…

Dr. Casper Darling usually didn’t mind it, not a lot at least. If anything, it was pretty close to his favorite time of the year… yet, he had to lose the sweater vest and barely managed to keep his bowtie and dress shirt on this time around. The heat was just getting worse for days, so the culmination was that he did end up slightly lesser dressed than usual. Not that anyone cared or noticed… but it somewhat bothered him. Not having his appearance set to what he intended, it also gave him away somewhat and ruined the image. However, he couldn’t help but note that Trench for the last few days seemed relatively unaffected—carrying himself as proud as ever in his three-piece suit, he seemed like he was unruffled at all by the high temperatures.

That is until Friday.

Friday, somewhere slightly past lunch, Darling shifted around the office, sure he wouldn’t be needed any time soon—feeling practically exposed that day. It is until he decided to make a coffee stop, in hopes to help himself concentrate, that he spotted it more than it was brought to his attention.

Zachariah Trench was talking to Emily.

Zachariah Trench also had discarded his jacket, now standing looking somewhat casual, with the added bonus of his sleeves rolled up. Casper froze in the spot. He wanted—no, needed, to commit this image to memory. The fact alone that it set off an even bigger heat than the sun in the scientist’s stomach was a sign of that.

Trench looked great. His dignified posture showing more so now than ever before gave Dr. Darling a good look at other features as well. Not to mention the sight of his forearms had no right to give the constant longing inside Casper’s chest more fuel. It was ridiculous the things he’d do at this point just for Trench. He felt like a Victorian gentleman who just saw a lady’s ankles, which made him mentally reprimand himself… but also, he was just staring at this point. Oh, the wonders of how head over heels one can get.

A goofy grin braced the man’s feature, coffee somewhat forgotten that he tried to step towards the two others. He realized he had nothing to say, really, but he wanted to interject and talk to Zachariah now. Somewhere within approaching, he kept getting a better look at Trench’s appearance. Every detail looked at over and over again, memorized. 

“Hey.” Darling mutters, still smiling as he walks up close enough to the two.

Zachariah sighs, having broken up whatever sentence he was saying then and looks at Darling with a slight glare. Annoyed, perhaps, to be interfered with. Pope seemed relieved to see her boss for what feels like the first time in forever.

“I’ll talk to you later, Sir.” She says, stepping away once Trench nods at her. Soon after she leaves, the Director turns to the other man, crosses his arms and shoots him an expectant look.

“What is it, Darling?” He seems exhausted again, maybe frustrated. There’s a chance he needs a break, the constant paperwork and walking back and forth, it must have set him off to a point that he needed it.

“I was just wondering since you’re already here if you’d get coffee with me.”

Trench tries to continue glaring. Can’t. His features soften for a millisecond that Casper catches, takes it as an agreement when Trench walks towards the cafeteria.

Darling continues to stare, stares all the way through them entering the area, stares during them ordering getting the coffee, stares when they sit down. He continues when Trench drinks his coffee, across the table from him… He must be losing all his composure. But it couldn’t be helped. He needed the sights in his head to stay. Felt that urge.

“So what’s this about?” Trench eventually gets tired of this again. The break was, in fact, what he needed but this wasn’t how this usually went.

“Huh?” Darling says, dumbly as he’s leaning his face against his arm, eyes looking like a pup’s. Coffee untouched. He’s barely hiding.

“Really? You think I didn’t notice the constant gawking?”

Caught red-handed, sure. But he didn’t mind, yet still awkwardly chuckles, straightens his back and picks up his cup to take a sip. Eyes forcefully averted from the other man, he stares down at the table, sliding his arms under it to rest on his lap.

“You just… It’s quite a look on you, I mean.”

“Right…” Trench fights the smirk forming on his lips, but hardly succeeds in hiding it. Good thing Darling wasn’t looking at him now. “You’re going to have to elaborate on that.” Possibly this was pushing his luck, but Casper’s head shoots up, face now reddened. To say the distressed eyes weren’t amusing to Zachariah would have been a lie. Oh, he enjoyed being in this position. “Care to buckle down?”

Part of Darling wants to be cheeky about this, but he probably shouldn’t make the other anymore chuffed here than he already is… wouldn’t want it to get to his head, right? Well, maybe a little.

“This, right now—how you are at the moment—you know.” Darling leans slightly over the table, blinks as he tries to figure out a non-humiliating way to say the next part. “You just… look…good, I guess.”

“You guess?” Zachariah presses on, sounding somewhat self-conscious, not because of the topic but because they were even having this conversation. Casper tries not to let the edges of his lips go up, but it’s proving difficult.

“Fine…” Casper looks at the table now, grinning. “You look hot.”

“Cute.” Trench’s comment comes out of nowhere and is the last thing the scientist expects. The director drinks his coffee, more so to hide his own lack of composure here.

“Cute?” Darling parrots.

“It’s cute of you to say that, yeah. You sound ridiculous, Darling.” Trench’s eyes fixate on something to the side of them, singlehandedly shutting down this whole ordeal…well, sort of.

“Right…”

A silence then settles between them as Darling once more goes back to dotingly stare at the other.

Trench puts down his cup, sighs.

“You want to go back to your office?”

* * *

They entered without drawing any attention to themselves, thankfully the non-glass walls were a blessing here, because as soon as Darling closed the door behind himself, Trench grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, using probably more force than need be to shove him against the nearby wall. Darling, however, beamed at this.

They kissed sloppily. Casper grabbing onto the nape of Trench’s neck, dragging him close, while his other hand let itself latched onto the man’s arm, not letting the other leave him even by an inch. He loved the proximity of it all. The closer to Zachariah he could get, the happier it would make him—even if just psychically.

Along the track of making out, and pulling away just enough to breathe and then repeating, they end up with Darling pushing Trench against the desk. There, in that perfect position the scale tips, for once it is Darling who feels somewhat in charge here. Not by a ton, but he’s trying to maintain himself there. Sure, he’s the one dropping to his knees but in the long run, the whole ordeal feels so worth it.

With Trench’s hand in his hair, he gets to work.

It might just have been the hottest day of the summer; at least Darling could believe it.


End file.
